


Valar Marghulis

by madisondanes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, as far as i am concerned got ended with 8x03, i didn't watch 8x04 and you can't make me, i don't want to hear anything about bloody tv canon, if any dick (D&D)can write game of thrones so can i, they should have had arya kill cersei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisondanes/pseuds/madisondanes
Summary: 8x04 AUMissandei gets to live and so do a whole lot of other people.
Kudos: 12





	Valar Marghulis

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a spur of the moment thing.  
> i don't know anything about archery. it's possible that i dreamed what i know of it.  
> inspiration struck and wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote this.  
> ps: i am italian and written english is not exactly my forte, so bear with me if you like but i hope that you will enjoy the short read and i thank you all for taking the time to read this in the first place, actually.  
> pss: there will be mistakes, since i can read the thing a hundred times but i realize them only after a hit the post button.

Arya sighed. Trust the lot of them to fall into Cersei’s trap like rats.

Bloody idiots the lot of them. The wind had changed direction in her favor at last and as she took stock of her position, she prepared herself.

Arya often liked to compare archery to breathing. In and out that’s all it was for her. In through the nose, out of the mouth, and slowly but surely let go of the arrow swiveling on its axis, inexorably coming for its target. The bow an extension of the arm, she waited patiently on one of the towers. No one the wiser to her presence and that is how she like it. Moving in the shadows silently, it is what she did best after all. Now no one would see it coming. Five arrows, five targets, all in close proximity. One arrow contained what she can only describe as the fastest poison she had ever seen. She hoped it would be enough.

In through the nose, out the mouth. One time. Two times. The timing had to be right, only one chance at this. She placed the arrow in position, careful not to touch the poisoned arrowhead, extended the arm, and cloacked in the target.

Just maybe a centimetre of space between the neck and the shoulder blade. Her arrows are dragon glass, Gendry made and approved. She had no doubt it would work. Nothing could stop her.

Five the people the God of death requested from her, and five is what she shall give him.

One more breath in and one more out. Her first target extended his arm to bring the axe out, and out it went. When it struck the Mountains neck, she already was letting out another breathe, another arrow in the golden cloak, and again, in quick succession, to the Greyjoy bastard piercing him in the left eye, and again to Qyburn’s back. And in and out, it went for the fifth time through the queen’s chest into the stumbling hulking body armor of the Mountain. A few feet to the left and down they both went, Ser Gregor Clegane, taking the queen’s body with him.

A fitting end if nothing else.

Missandei, who was still on the ground trying making herself as small a target as possible, realized what had happened, as she looked around her. They had won.

Not a second later, Arya crouched down, pulling her black hood back up. She fled from the side roof of the keep onto the streets and onto her white horse, to then make her way out of the city. 

A smirk on her face.

The North remembers, always.

Valar morghulis Cersei Lannister.

* * *

From a distance Jon, Denearys and the Imp looked on, as in seconds the matter had been resolved rather efficiently.

When Grey Worm looked back, he saw Missandei getting up unscathed and promptly started yelling orders, his voice startling the Dragon queen into action, followed by the Imp.

Jon was frozen to the spot, while Varys walked up to him. “Little birds from the north have told me that a little wolf was on her way to Kings Landing right on our tail, I thought it might solve things rather quickly.”

Jon looked at the man and whispered “Arya?”

the end.


End file.
